This project is a continuation of the IDeA INBRE in Idaho. It is a collaborative effort of research-intensive institutions to sponsor research and science educational opportunities with primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs) and community colleges. Ten Idaho institutions of higher education will participate. The requested funding will provide the next step to build the depth and critical mass of investigators at the PUI and to maintain the change in culture that has been initiated. Five Specific Aims are proposed: 1. To build on the established Idaho research Network with the scientific focus of 'Cell Signaling' and strengthen the participating Idaho institutions' biomedical research expertise and infrastructure. 2. To build and increase the research base and capacity by providing support to faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students at the participating Idaho institutions. 3. To provide research opportunities for undergraduate students and serve as a pipeline for these students to continue in health research careers within IDeA states. 4. To enhance science and technology knowledge of Idaho's workforce. 5. To provide research opportunities across the Western IDeA region. The project includes four Cores: Administrative, Bioinformatics, Research Mentoring, and Training, Workforce Development and Diversity. Also, a Developmental Research Project Program is outlined that plans for broad eligibility, a well-advertised opportunity, a competitive selection process, clear expectations, and careful guidance. The process will select the most promising faculty and provide an environment for their success and the success of their students by assuring appropriate research infrastructure, scientific mentoring, and a Network community. To help guide our progress, scientific, financial, and compliance oversight will be in place. We have an experienced Idaho INBRE administrative group, a highly qualified external advisory committee, a statewide steering committee, and well-planned summative and formative evaluations that include external-to-ldaho review.